¿IMPRIMACION?
by nessie black 10 Frany H.Q
Summary: seth tiene dudas respecto a la imprimacion y jake le explicara en que consiste.....regalo de cumpleaños a jennifer Lizzie Cullen Black espero que te guste


Todos los personajes pertenecen A **Stephenie Meyer**. Sólo la trama es mi, esta historia esta dedicada a **Jennifer** (**Lizzie Cullen Black)** que cumplió 17 años el 11 de enero, como te dije amiga espero que te guste tu regalo y disculpa el retraso.

Gracias a **carliitha-cullen** por ser mi beta.

* * *

¿**Imprima que…?**

**Seth**

Desde que descubrir que soy hombre lobo, me emocione, pensé que no podía existir algo mejor, a pesar de que Jacob lo odiaba, por mi parte encanta ser licántropo ,la velocidad, sentirme tan libre ,la habilidad de curarme rápido, la fuerza, la emoción de proteger a las personas de los vampiro, siempre creí que ello era monstruos pero desde lo que paso con victoria, como Edward y yo luchamos junto ,creí que los vampiro y licántropos porfiamos llevarnos mejor(bueno solo con los Cullen). Jake siempre decía que lo peor de ser licántropo era la imprimación, según él no poder elegir a la persona a quien uno ama, si no que por una tonta leyenda nosotros no podamos elegir por nuestra cuenta ,pero todo cambio desde que se imprimo de renesmee…bueno de nessie todo cambio para él, nunca en mi vida creí ver a un black tan cariñoso con un bebe y más cuando se trata de la hija de Edward Cullen, jajaja me da aun risa como lo tomaros bella y Edward, pero aun así siempre tuve dudas sobre la imprimación, por eso un día le pregunte a jake.

-hola jake-pregunte nervioso

-hola seth, que pasa-pregunto muy curiosamente

-este….bueno..Yo quería preguntarte algo sobre..la imprimación

-jajaja (rio) que pasa con eso, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-bueno jake, ¿es que? ¿Es que?... bueno-dije decidido- ¿qué es realmente la imprimación?

Jake se quedo pensando y luego contesto:

-la imprimación es….la imprimación es una cosa que va mas allá del amor, es como una fuerza más fuerte que el amor a primera vista. Al tenerla impronta en alguien lo único que deseas es que esa persona sea feliz. Son como los hilos que lo unían con otras personas (amigos, familiares, seres queridos...) quedan cortados y millones de cuerdas de acero lo unen sin poder escapar a otra criatura como en mi caso con nessie, otros dice que la imprimación consiste en buscar a la persona adecuada con la cual que tendrá más posibilidades de pasar el ADN de los licántropos, también dice que la imprimación es para hacer más fuerte a imprimado, en realidad no se qué significa realmente, lo único que te puedo decir que amo a nessie con o sin imprimación y lo mejor de todo esto es que nessie siente lo mismo que yo-sonrió- En realidad seth tu mismo lo sabrás cuando te imprimes, así que no te preocupes-rio y le dio un puñetazo amistoso-bueno seth me tengo que ir, nessie me espera.

-si jake, gracias por todo-seth le dio la mano a jake.

-gracias a ti seth, siempre me apoyaste en todo "gracias" mi amigo.

La verdad aun no tenía claro que es la imprimación pero jake se ve tan feliz con nessie, yo quisiera experimentar la imprimación pero han pasado casi 9 años desde entonces, creo que nunca me sucederá…

-ahh –exclame, ya que una pelota me había golpeado.

-ay, discúlpame no me di cuenta, te lastimaste-respondió una voz suave y angélica.

Alce la vista y la vi, tenía unos hermoso ojos color café oscuro, era alta, su cabello era castaño claro, y piel apiñonada, era muy bonita, entonces cuando nuestro ojos se encontraros sentí que la gravedad de la tierra ya no me atraía, vi como si los hilos que me unían con otras personas (amigos, familiares, seres queridos...) quedan cortados y millones de cuerdas de acero me unía hacia esa joven.

-hola me sonrió y extendió su mano-se puso roja-me llamo Jennifer pero todos me dice jenni y tu ¿cómo te llamas?-me pregunto con un brillo en los ojos.

-seth-sonreí-Seth Clearwater-se extendí mi mano, entonces sentí como una corriente eléctrica me invadían, no sé como paso, lo único que sabía era que me había imprimado.

-seth-pronuncio jenni con una sonrisa-es un hermoso nombre.

-al igual que Jennifer-sonreí-eres muy hermosa.

-ahh..Gra-cias-me digo nerviosa y roja como un tomate-lo siento mucho por pegarte con la pelota, es que soy mala con los deportes, además soy nueva en la push…

-no importa, y me alegro que me haya golpeado-no paraba de sonreírle

-como…-se puso roja..

-este bueno, jenni te gustaría conocer la push-por favor di que si-con mucho gusto yo te la podría enseñ..

-me encantaría-me respondió automáticamente

Desde ese día, jenni y yo nos convertimos en los mejores amigos, había pasado casi un mes desde que me imprime y hoy seria la gran noche, en la cual yo Seth Clearwater me declararía a jenni, habíamos quedado de vernos en la playa, estaba nervioso no sabía que decir o hacer pero cuando la vi todo cambio…..

* * *

HOLA A TODOS

QUIERO DECIRLE A JENNIFER QUE MUCHAS FELICIDADES POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS Y DISCULPE LA TARDANZA, TAMBIEN ESPERO JENNIFER QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO, Y FELICIDADES 17 AÑERA

Y GRACIAS A TODOS LO QUE HAN DEJADO SU COMENTARIO


End file.
